Devil Trigger (Piloto)
by MarcoSketcher
Summary: Este es un piloto de un historia que estoy planeando. En esta pequeña historia, Marco se enfrenta monstruos y demonios malvados para proteger a Star y los demás. Son bienvenidos a leerlo. La historia oficial ya esta subida y se llama "El caballero Dimensional"
1. Piloto

**Bueno. Antes de empezar a escribir SvTFoE AU-ML, se me ocurrió esta idea de escribir una historia que sería como un spin-off tras concluir la serie y que continuara de alguna forma las aventuras de los personajes cambiando de protagonista así poniendo en una aventura que no lo esperaba.**

 **También debo decir que el nombre de este Piloto no es el definitivo, es de una canción cuya letra y ritmos me inspiraron para crear la secuencia de acción que sucede aquí cuya. La letra de la canción también estará presente durante toda la secuencia.**

 **Ya sin nada más que decir comencemos.**

Devil Trigger (Piloto)

Era una noche como cualquier otra, en un mundo en guerra, una ciudad que iba en decadencia y destrucción bajo el cielo de color rojo oscuro de su dimensión.

Dentro de un almacén convertido en discoteca jóvenes monstruos y demonios bailaban como si no les importara en lo absoluto lo que pasaba en su rota ciudad como el resto del mundo, para ellos era habitual estas cosas. Todo lo que les importaba era divertirse, ligar y cometer una que otra maldad sin que nadie pudiese detenerlos pues vivían bajo la corrupción y el miedo, nadie se atrevía a hacer algo al respecto por temor a morir.

Casi nadie...

Un joven de piel bronceada, cabello y ojos castaños con un lunar sobre su mejilla derecha, vestido con una gabardina larga de cuero rojo con mangas largas y capucha, una camiseta gris de bajo y correas encima de esta, pantalones jeans gris a su medida, unas botas de combate negras y unos guantes de combate con nudillos de acero.

El veía como un demonio de piel azul y cabello purpura vestido con una camisa pantalones y zapatos negros molestaba a una chica de una larga cabellera rubia de ojos azules que usaba un vestido azul con chaqueta jean, medias largas rayas por debajo de las rodillas con unas botas negras y una diadema roja de cuernitos. Esa chica era su mejor amiga y no tenía intención de estar con ese demonio por lo que pensaba hacer algo, hasta que la mejor amiga de esta que solo era una cabeza de unicornio flotante color turquesa con una melena rosa, ojos de estrella y corazones en el cuello se hizo presente para respaldarla. Aceptaba que podía ser agradable pero la mayoría del tiempo era molesta.

Y vi que el novio de la rubia que también era un demonio de tres ojos rojo piel lila clara cabello color salmón que tenía un tatuaje en el brazo derecho con forma de tridente, vestido con una chaqueta jean sin mangas rota, así como jeans con rodillas rotas, botas marrones y muñequeras negras. Aunque tuvieron sus diferencias el pasado, ahora eran amigos sin embargo no consideraba que fuera alguien bueno para la rubia, tenía sus razones y no era el único que pensaba lo mismo.

-Vamos hermosa. –Dijo el demonio azul. –La vas a pasar genial conmigo y mis amigos, más que con estos perdedores. –Viendo despectivamente a los acompañantes de la rubia.

-¡¿A quién llamaste perdedor?! ¡Idiota! –El demonio lila se estaba empezando a enojar.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?! –Dijo la cabeza de poni molesta. -¡Soy la fantástica princesa Pony Head!

-Pony Head, Tom. Ya basta. –Dijo la rubia deteniendo al par. –No vale la pena. Mejor nos vamos.

-Sí, tienes razón Star. –Tom se calmo un poco.

-Igual. Este lugar es una pocilga. –Comento Pony Head.

Pero antes de que se fueran dos enormes monstruos parecidos a troles les detuvieron el paso, intentaron irse por otro lado pero estos no se los permitían, cuando escuchan una risa burlona que proviene del demonio azul y dos de sus amigos que iban vestidos igual que él.

-Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta pero esta pocilga me pertenece. –Dijo muy confiado el chico demonio. –Y se hace lo que yo quiero. Por soy Slate. –Chasqueo los dedos

Los dos monstruos tomaron a Tom y a Pony Head para que no hicieran nada mientras el agarra a Star del brazo solo para que una bandeja de la nada lo golpea en la cara y rebota golpeando a los monstruos en su caras que soltaron a los amigos de esta.

La música se detuvo y todos los presentes vieron como el dueño del lugar se levantaba enfadado mientras se cubría el área golpeada por la bandeja.

-¡¿Quién me lanzo eso?! –Señalo el objeto con el que fue atacado.

Todos vieron que el chico de cabello castaño tenía su brazo derecho estirada que lo delataba de ser quien arrojo la bandeja.

-¡Marco...! –Star, Tom y Pony Head estaba sorprendidos de que su amigo fuese capaz de hacer algo como eso y ni siquiera trata de aparentar que no fue él. Sin perder tiempo fueron con él.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-No me iba quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras le hacías algo a Star. –Respondió teniendo una mirada tanto serie como centrada.

El demonio si bien seguía enojado pero comenzó a reír de la nada al cruzarse una idea por la mente.

-Vaya. Vaya. –Dijo muy divertido. –Tal parece que tenemos a un héroe aquí. –Se ríe y el resto de los presentes del lugar a excepción de los cuatro amigos. –Dime algo. ¿Qué querías lograr con eso? ¿Impresionar a la rubia y así que ella se entregue a ti? Vaya que debes ser muy patético para creer que algo así pasara. –Vuelve a reír.

-Quería pasar una noche tranquila hasta que tú la arruinaste. –Mantuvo su semblante serio en todo momento. –Que seas dueño de este lugar no te da el derecho de hacer lo que quieres con los clientes y por cierto, las botanas estaban rancios. Nos vamos.

Da media vuelta para irse pero se escucha un chasquido de dedos haciendo que unos demonios y monstruos poco amigables se pongan en su camino, por lo que se voltea viendo al demonio azul que tenía una sonrisa ególatra y de superioridad.

-Realmente crees que puedes ofenderme de ese modo e irte como si nada hubiera pasado. –Soltó una carcajada. –Debes ser más estúpido de lo que pareces.

-Entonces... ¿Esto será por las malas? –Se escucho sin muchos ánimos. –Te lo advierto, no querrás que eso pase.

-¿Tienes miedo mortal? –Inquirió el demonio azul con una sonrisa burlona. –Bueno. No te preocupes, porque tu sufrimiento será breve pero muy doloroso. –Chasqueo los dedos viendo a los dos enormes monstruos que trabajaban para él. –Liquídenlos.

Ambos monstruos iban tras el humano haciendo crujir sus nudillos mientras tenían una sonrisa siniestra.

 ** _(Empieza a sonar de fondo el tema de Nero – Devil Trigger - Devil May Cry 5)_**

Marco solo cierra los ojos como concentrándose y al abrirlos ve que todo el mundo se estaba moviendo lentamente, viendo algunos jóvenes monstruos y demonios a su alrededor esperando a ver como los iban a golpear hasta la muerte mientras sus amigos se estaban preparando para lo peor que estaba por su suceder.

 ** _-I'll endure the exile...-_**

Empieza a avanzar a un ritmo un poco más acelerado que el resto, dando dos pasos mete su mano izquierda en su gabardina y al dar el tercer pasó realiza un veloz salto al aíre estando a más de un metro de altura con rumbo hacia los dos monstruos, quienes no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo pues Marco lanzo una fuerte patada derecha a la cara del monstruo a su izquierda siguiendo con una patada izquierda aprovechando el giro de su primer patada que dio en la cara al otro monstruo.

Ambos monstruos quedaron noqueados y mientras iban cayendo el joven latino seguía en el aíre y antes de aterrizar en el suelo, con su mano izquierda todavía en su gabardina saca una shuriken que lanza contra Slate quien apenas logra evadir la filosa arma que le corta su mejilla derecha.

 ** _-I'll endure the exile...-_**

Lentamente el mundo regreso a su velocidad normal, la shuriken siguió su trayectoria hasta clavarse en una pared, los dos monstruos inconscientes cayeron al suelo con los cuellos doblados por la fuerza de las patadas y Marco aterrizo sin ningún problema en el suelo.

Todo esto asombro a todos los presentes pero el demonio azul paso de entre atónito a furioso viendo al castaño con bastante odio.

-¡Que esperan! ¡MATENLOS! –Grito este tomándose la mejilla con su mano derecha y señalando al grupo de amigos con la otra, todos los que eran sus seguidores pusieron expresiones atemorizantes y se lanzaron a atacarlos.

 ** _-The darkness of night falls around my soul.-_**

 ** _-And the hunter within loses control.-_**

 ** _-Gotta let it out! (Gotta let it out!)-_**

 ** _-Gotta let it out! (Gotta let it out!)-_**

Marco rápidamente se empieza a defender lanzando feroz y rápidos golpes a todo monstruo o demonio que intente atacarlos, llegando hasta romper brazos, piernas, costillas, caras y cuello con algo de facilidad.

Por su lado Star, Tom y Pony Head no tendrían problema alguno encargándose sus agresores gracias a sus poderes mágicos pero este no era el caso, ya que eran incapaces de usarla por la dimensión en la que se encuentran, solo podían valer a base de golpes y con la cantidad de enemigos que hay iban a ser superados en muy poco tiempo.

 ** _-This demon inside has ahold of me,-_**

 ** _-Clenching its power trying to break free!-_**

 ** _-Gotta let it out! (Gotta let it out!)-_**

 ** _-GOTTA LET IT OUT (GOTTA LET IT OUT!)-_**

Siendo rodeado por varios monstruos y demonios, ve por un momento que Star y los demás apenas pueden con sus oponentes antes de ser completamente rodeados, por lo que sin pensarlo cargo energía mágica de color roja en su mano derecha mientras era amontado por varios demonios y monstruos, golpeo el suelo liberando una onda de energía que lo libero dejando a sus atacantes fuera de combate.

 ** _-Move fast baby, don't be slow!-_**

 ** _-Step aside! Reload! Time to go!-_**

 ** _-I can't seem to control,-_**

 ** _-All this rage that's inside me!-_**

Se movió a gran velocidad hacia sus amigos golpeando y pateando a las malvadas criaturas que intentaban lastimarlos, mientras salta toma a dos demonios por la cabeza y los estrella contra el suelo al aterrizar luego los lanza contra otros. Un monstruo robusto lo iba a atacar pero con energía en su puño izquierdo le encaja una fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago para levantarlo sobre su cabeza y lanzarlo contra unos demonios que estaban tras Star.

 ** _-Pullin' shots! Aimin' dots!-_**

 ** _-Yeah I don't miss!-_**

 ** _-Branded by fire!-_**

 ** _-Born in the Abyss!-_**

 ** _-Red hot temper! I just can't resist!-_**

 ** _-All this vengeances inside me!-_**

Todos estaban asombrados con la nueva velocidad y fuerza que Marco desplegaba al atacar a las malvadas criaturas sin vacilación alguna, Pony Head no podía creer que alguien que si bien consideraba su amigo pudiera llegar a moverse a ese nivel que le parecía increíble aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Tom bien sabia de las habilidades de combate de su mejor amigo pero ahora este había conseguido superar sus propios límites desde la última vez que se vieron, Star estaba asombrada al punto que los corazones de sus mejillas empezaron a brillar.

El joven latino consigue llamar la atención de la mayoría de monstruos y demonios del lugar, por lo que subió al andamio donde estaban los reflectores y luces del lugar siendo perseguido por algunos. Estando arriba unos demonios trataron de atacarlo con sus filosas garras pero el consiguió bloquearlos rompiéndole el brazo a uno y partirle el cuello al otro para lanzarlos contra unos monstruos que iban subiendo.

Empezó a soltar las luces y reflectoras para que les cayeran encima a los monstruos y demonios que iban tras él, pero unos demonios desplegaron sus alas y volaron sobre el andamio cortando los cables que los sostenían, pero Marco usa esto para columpiarse y hacer que caiga en la mayor cantidad de enemigos posible, logrando aterrizar en tierra sin problema alguno mientras saca de su gabardina lo que parecen ser un par de pistolas láseres con las que apunta a dos monstruos que lo iban a atacar.

-¡ES UN DEVIL HUNTER! –Grito uno de los monstruos antes de que le atravesara el disparo de una bala de energía en el cuello como a su compañero y cayendo al suelo.

 ** _-All of these thoughts-_**

 ** _-Runnin' through my head!-_**

 ** _-Arm on fire, veins burnin' red!-_**

 ** _-Frustration is gettin' bigger!-_**

 ** _-BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

 ** _-Pull my Devil Trigger!-_**

El chico comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra a todos sus enemigos mientras corría velozmente dando agiles saltos y piruetas por todo el lugar, a la vez que caían las malvadas criaturas al ser atravesadas por las balas de energía.

 ** _-Embraces the darkness that's within me!-_**

 ** _-No hiding in the shadows anymore!_**

Los monstruos y demonios trataban de hacerle frente hasta atacando por la espalda, sin embargo el humano resultaba estar un paso adelante pues le disparo a unas luces para esconderse en las sombras y dispararles en la cabeza, hasta derribando a los que podían volar.

Slate estaba que le ardía la sangre de furia por ver como sus leales seguidores caían facialmente ante un mortal que resulto ser un Devil Hunter, por lo que decidió dar la orden a sus secuaces de que enciendan los vehículos para escapar y lo esperen en la entrada. El poso sus ojos en la chica rubia que quería conseguir y se le llevaría de cualquier modo.

 ** _-When this wickedness is consumes me!-_**

Star aunque seguía luchando no podía dejar de posar sus ojos en Marco al ver como este barría el piso con todos los seres malvadas como si no fuesen nada, esto le recordó todas las veces que enfrentaron a Ludo y su ejército como a otras amenazas, recuerdos que guarda con mucho cariño. En su momento de nostalgia, un enorme brazo de oscuro la atrapo para ver que este provenía de Slate cuya sonrisa denotaba sus nefastas intenciones.

 ** _-Nothing can save you and there's no way out!-_**

-¡AAHHHHHHH! –La princesa Butterfly grito tan fuerte que sus amigos pudieron escucharla quienes vieron como ella era secuestrada por el demonio azul.

-¡STAR! –Pony Head y Tom se preocuparon por los que fueron tras ella tan rápido como podían.

Marco también se percato de esto por lo que no perdió más tiempo y les disparo a los que quedaban a modo de inmovilizarlos, al guardar sus pistolas saco una extraña esfera que dejo en el lugar y saco un dispositivo que activa su motocicleta de combate blindada fue directamente hacia él en la salida del lugar. Al subirse a esta, emprende rápidamente la persecución para salvar a su amiga.

Slate iba con sus dos amigos en una camioneta modificada y armada conducida por un sirviente, teniendo a Star con ellos en contra de su voluntad mientras unos dos monstruos iban en motos y tres demonios iban volando cerca de ellos.

Al voltear ven que Pony Head y Tom iban volando tras ellos por lo que aumentan la velocidad para dejarlos atrás, pero pronto ven a Marco que iban con cara de poco amigos manejando su moto como un demente a toda velocidad acercándose peligrosamente.

Su líder les dio la orden de detenerlo a toda costa por los que los monstruos motocicletas y los demonios alados fueron tras él.

 ** _-I'm wildfire you won't tame.-_**

 ** _-Igniting my temper, can't put out my flame!-_**

 ** _-There no way to contain, the storm swelling inside me!-_**

Un monstruo mino-tauro motociclista tenía una cadena que giraba para golpear al humano pero este dé una rápida maniobra se puso a su lado propinándole una dropkick en la cara que lo derribo e hizo que se estrellara contra un edificio. Un demonio alado lo iba a atacar pero saca su pistola con su mano izquierda y le dispara al rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras seguía por la persecución.

 ** _-I'm a Bomb, You can't defuse!-_**

 ** _-Might just accept you're gonna lose!-_**

 ** _-Can't Burn Down.-_**

 ** _-I refuse to hold back anymore!-_**

Marco le dispara a la rueda trasera del motociclista restante haciendo que pierda el control y caiga con ella para usarlo como una rampa improvisada, quedando a la altura en el aire con los demonios alados que de una maniobra casi separándose de su moto con su mano derecha en el acelerador logra golpear a uno de ellos con su vehículo y le dispara al otro mientras esta distraído, regresando a montar su moto antes de aterrizaje sin perder velocidad.

-¡¿Es que ese idiota no se muere con nada?! –El demonio azul empezaba a desesperase y a enojarse más por lo que tomo un arma y empezó a dispararle.

 ** _-All this voices inside of my head!-_**

 ** _-Blind my sight in a curtain red!-_**

 ** _-Frustration is gettin' bigger!-_**

 ** _-BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

 ** _-Pull my Devil Trigger!-_**

Los amigos de Slate tomaron un par de armas y comenzaron a dispararle a Marco quien les respondía el fuego, consiguiendo darle a uno muy cerca del cuello y destruir las llamantes traseras haciendo que pierdan velocidad aunque algunos disparos casi le dan en el cuerpo.

 ** _-When the night ends it's not over!-_**

 ** _-We fight through to get closer!-_**

Star patea a uno de los demonios hacienda que falle el disparo y recibiendo un dispara en la cara, Slate intentaba controlar pero chica se reusaba y pateo al que está herido justo en la cara solo para que este muriera por otro disparo que atravesó su garganta.

 ** _-Like a silver bullet piercing through!-_**

Marco dispara a la parte trasera de la cabeza del conductor haciendo que este caiga sobre el volante hacia gire el lado izquierdo por consecuencia haciendo que el vehículo gire abruptamente en esa dirección, cosa que el latino aprovecho para acelerar su moto con el turbo teniendo la intención de chocar saltando justo en el momento en el que se iba a estrellar.

 ** _-I throw myself into you!-_**

Al momento del choque, la camioneta es lanzada a dos metros en el aire y la moto vuela tres metros sobre esta, Star salió despedida del vehículo en el choque todo para ella iba muy lentamente y ve que Marco iba directamente hacia ella para atraparla entre sus brazos.

Al tener a su amiga entre sus brazos ve que su moto pasa cerca de ellos por lo que con su mano derecha toma el acelerador para poder montarse en ella con Star en medio del aíre haciendo un giro rápido para poder aterrizar sin problema alguno, debiendo frenar de lado para evitar ser aplastados por la camioneta que cayó cerca de ello y dio unos rebotes más adelante antes de terminar ruedas arriba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto el castaño a la rubia quien estaba jadeando un poco por el susto.

-Sí, estoy bien. –Ella respondió mientras se recarga un poco en él.

-¡Star! –Escucharon como Pony Head y Tom llegaban volando hacia ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien B-Fly? Vimos lo que sucedió. –La cabeza de poni mostraba preocupación.

-¿No estás lastimada o algo? –Pregunto el demonio preocupado por la seguridad de su novia.

-No. No. Estoy muy bien. –Dijo la princesa tratando de calmarlos. –Solo que ese ha debido ser uno de los momento más intensos de mi vida.

-Sí que lo fue. –Pony Head sonrió. –Fuiste secuestrada, intentamos rescatarte pero eso payasos se nos escapaban aunque apestorpe los alcanzo, hubo un tiroteo, chocaron pero se salvaron con una increíble acrobacia y aterrizaje. Debe ser lo más genial que haya visto, después de mí claro está.

-Claro, aunque yo lo hubiera hecho mejor. –Dijo Tom tratando de ver confiado pero se podía notar sus celos.

-Ya quisieras.

Star solo quería reír por lo tonto de la discusión mientras Marco solo torcía los ojos con indiferencia ante ello.

De repente escuchan como la camioneta volteada es partida a la mitad y ven que Slate sigue vivo, solo que ahora se ve como un demonio oscuro con ojos totalmente rojos de tres metro teniendo una musculatura exagerada brazos largos con dos paredes de tentáculos saliéndole dos de la espada y otros dos de cada hombro hasta sus cuernos sobre la frente se hicieron más grandes y pronunciados.

-Yo me encargo. –Marco tomo su espada enfundada que estaba oculta en su moto, la cual coloca tras su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el enorme demonio mientras se ponía capucha.

-¡Los Devil Hunters siempre lo arruinan todo! –El enorme demonio está furioso. -¡Creen que tienen el poder para desafiar al Rey de la Oscuridad pero solo son unos gusanos que buscan la muerte! ¡Voy a disfrutar el desmembrarte con mis manos!

-Eres tan responsable como yo de que todo esto sucediera, al ignorar mi advertencia. –El chico cerró los ojos mientras las marcar en sus mejillas aparecían, al abrirlos tanto sus ojos como las marcas de luna brillaron intensamente. –Pero no te preocupes, pues tu sufrimiento será breve pero muy doloroso.

Slate furioso se lanza rápido a atacarlo con un fuerte golpe pero el humano lo evade fácilmente y al desenvainar su espada cuya mitad de la hoja estaba hecha de energía mágica le corta la mano derecha, por el dolor y la ira usa sus tentáculos velozmente pero Marco los bloqueaba con su espada y los evadía.

 ** _-All this voices inside of my head!-_**

 ** _-Blind my sight in a curtain red!-_**

 ** _-Frustration is gettin' bigger!-_**

 ** _-BANG!_** ** _BANG! BANG!_**

 ** _-Pull my Devil Trigger!-_**

Slate traba de golpear a Marco pero este lo evadía de forma completamente instintiva hasta incluso contraatacaba haciéndole cortes en el cuerpo, los cortes en sus piernas le hacían difícil poder perseguirlo pronto el chico castaño le corto los cuernos de tajos veloces con su espada y seguidamente los tentáculos dejándolo muy desprotegido ante dos cortes en el pecho.

El humano procede a guarda su espada y disparar con sus pistolas balas cargadas con magia que atraviesan el cuerpo de su enemigo, deja las armas para atacar con una feroz ráfaga de golpes y patadas cargadas con magia en los cortes, cada golpe que el demonio oscuro reduce su tamaño y hace deshace su transformación hasta dejarlo como era antes.

Una vez vuelve a la normalidad el demonio azul sin cuernos, sin mano izquierda, con cortes y mucho daño, se da cuenta que no tiene nada que hacer contra el Devil Hunter que solo lo ve temblando del miedo.

-P-P-Por favor... No me mates... –Slate se escuchaba temeroso mientras llevaba su única mano a una pistola que tenía guarda en el espalda. –No... N-No quiero más problemas... –Aunque temblaba su mano trataba de mantenerse firme tomando el arma escondida. –Prometo que nunca voy a meterme con tus amigos... hasta dejare de ser malo.

Marco solo lo ve con sus ojos y lunas aun resplandecientes en su rostro, solo observaba al demonio viéndose inexpresivo ante las palabras de su enemigo que estaba aterrorizado, solo le dijo una cosa.

-Tú mientes...

Slate se enojo ante esto por lo que saco el arma pero antes de poder jalar el gatillo Marco desenvaino su espada con un veloz movimiento cortándole la otra mano que sostenía la pistola, el demonio azul sintió muy dolor pero sus ojos se abrieron del horror al ver como el humano sostenía una de sus pistolas con la mano izquierda, disparo una bala mágica que le atravesó el cráneo de entre ceja y ceja. Al final el humano tenía razón, su sufrimiento fue breve pero muy doloroso.

 ** _(Termina Devil Trigger)_**

El resplandor de sus ojos así como sus marcas y el brillo de estas se esfumó, dejando al joven Díaz jadeando del cansancio hasta que lograr reponerse guarda su pistola y su espada que solo tiene media hoja.

El camina hasta llegar con Star, Tom y Pony Head que tenían tanto la boca como los ojos bien abiertos al ver aquel combate y como el joven latino había logrado ganarle a es demonio malvado hasta acabar con la vida de este.

Marco por su parte solo camino hasta su moto para conducirla.

-Ya debemos irnos. –Dijo este quitándose la capucha. –Yo te llevo Star.

-Disculpa. –Dijo Tom. –Pero creo que yo puedo llevar a Starship de vuelta, así que-

-En tu estado actual apenas si puedes llevarte a ti mismo, solo harás que nos retrasemos. –Lo interrumpió. –Sí quieres discutir algo que sea cuando lleguemos al cuartel, fue una noche larga y quiero descansar.

El príncipe Lucitor lo miraba entre molesto y fastidiado mientras Star estaba preocupada de que esto terminara en alguna pelea hasta que alguien hablo.

-El tiene razón. –Dijo Pony Head viendo al demonio y luego al humano. –Yo solo puedo llevarme a mi misma volando, así que trata de no dejarnos atrás. –Ve a su amiga. –Ve B-fly, será más rápido si Marco te lleva en su moto de regreso.

-Muy bien... –La rubia se subió al vehículo de su amigo y se agarro fuerte de este, quien empezó a conducir.

-¿No pudiste decir algo a mi favor? –Tom ve molesto a Lilacia.

-Nope. –Dijo. –Y de haberlo hecho tardaríamos más en regresar de lo que salimos. –Empezó a seguir a sus amigos. –Ya vámonos.

El demonio lila se enoja pero decide contenerse y empieza a volar para seguir a los otros.

Mientras iban de regreso, Marco nota que Star estaba más apegada a él de lo que acostumbraba y al verla ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, era de esperarse desde hace un tiempo que no le ve y se aferra a su espalda como si no quisiera que él se vuelva a ir, lo le saco una sonrisa al castaño mientras seguía conduciendo su moto de vuelta al refugio fuera de la ciudad.

En el almacén los monstruos y demonios heridos trataban de recuperarse de los disparos que recibieron, nunca esperaron que Devil Hunter pudiera colarse entre ellos sin ser visto, esto debía ser reportado al Rey de la Oscuridad. Sin embargo, uno de ellos encuentra la esfera que Marco dejo antes de irse y al verla se da cuenta que es una bomba cuya cuenta regresiva solo le quedaban dos segundos.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE-

No alcanzo a completar la frase pues la bomba exploto destruyendo todo el lugar y a todos lo que estaba dentro... No quedo testigo alguno que sobreviviera a este incidente, porque todos cayeron bajo la mano del Devil Hunter.

... Y fin.

 **Hasta aquí llego este piloto, para una historia futura que pienso escribir.**

 **Si veo que les gusto puede que veamos el primer capítulo de esta historia en algún tiempo. También si tienen preguntas sobre los sucesos que vieron en esta historia, pueden dejarlos en los reviews y hare un "preguntas y respuestas" del piloto que tendrá un tráiler con el nombre oficial de esta historia.**

 **También los invito a que lean mi otra historia titulada "SvtFoE ML-AU" que es una historia de aventura y humor, me gustaría ver cuántas referencias pueden encontrar a lo largo de los capítulos.**

 **Muchas gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.**

 **Se cuidan.**


	2. Datos y Curiosidades

**Bueno**

 **Viendo el buen recibimiento que tuvo la historia del piloto voy a empezar tan pronto como tenga tiempo a escribir el primer capítulo de la historia donde toma lugar el piloto.**

 **Primeramente les a gradezco a BloodbaneD4rkness, CarrodSparda, Guardián-del-Aura, Ulquiorra Dragneel y claudiozero777 por seguir y darle a favoritos al piloto. Eso me muestra que hay gente a quienes les gusto.**

 **Ahora pasare a contestar los reviews.**

 **-Guest: Que bueno que te gusto y si va a ver más en el futuro.**

 **-Simple Cosa: Es bueno que vieras de esa forma pese a lo simple que fue y si hay al menos dos razones para que pusiera la canción en la historia.**

 **-Adrian Wilder: Voy a poder continuarlo tiempo adelante y estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien que pueda arreglar tu consola y terminar el juego. Ojala yo tuviera una.**

 **-claudiozero777: Gracias por tus recomendaciones y si estoy consciente de que debo empezar a explicar algunas cosas sobre que eventos llevaron a los personajes a los sucesos del piloto. Sobre los poderes de Marco ya voy a dejar en claro eso. Por lo visto no soy el único que leyó "Marcocrushed" de Jack Coffison y si es una pena que hasta ahora el autor no haya podido continuar con la historia pero he visto que ha dejado uno que otro comentario en otras historias en ingles, es posible que tengamos su regreso antes de lo esperado.**

 **-Templario Oscuro: Que bueno que te gustara la idea y gracias por comentar en mi otra historia.**

 **-Pac-man: Sí es una historia que promete mucho y espero de la talla.**

 **Ya contestados los reviews hay puntos que me gustaría contar del piloto y de la historia próxima a venir. Pueden retirarse si no quieren saber, pero si les interesa pueden quedarse y ver los puntos que les voy a contar en este momento.**

 **1.- ¿Donde se ubica y separa la historia y el piloto del canon de la serie?**

 **Para empezar la historia empieza en el final de la serie, o más bien un final de la serie donde surgir la historia, Star sale vencedora de la batalla final contra el ultimo villano de la serie mandándolo en una dimensión de la que no pueda escapar y quedándose con Tom mientras Marco se queda solo. Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gustaría que eso pasara en la sería pero para esta historia es necesario ya que Marco al abrir un portal dimensional queriendo regresar a la Tierra pasado tres meses desde esa batalla algo sale mal con el portal que lo absorbe a la dimensión que Star había mandado al villano, que resulta ser su lugar de origen y donde rige su mundo a voluntad siendo conocido como el Rey de la Oscuridad. Es aquí cuando Marco deberá llevarse más allá de sus límites si quiere detener a ese malvado villano de llevar a cabo sus nefastos planes y volver a casa, pero no estará solo se unirá a un batallón de héroes de esa dimensión que luchan por la libertad llamado los Devil Hunters. El Piloto toma lugar en el futuro y todos tienen dieciséis años de edad.**

 **2.- ¿Cómo es que Marco consiguió los poderes que tiene en el piloto?**

 **Marco desarrollaría sus poderes mágicos, poderes que son propios de él, ni maldiciones, ni Luna de Sangre, ni Brazo Monstruo ni nada de esas cosas, los poderes mágicos son de él y solo de él, aunque para poder empezar a manejarlos requirió de las pistolas que usa y se su espada, de las cuales hablare más adelante. Un dato curioso es que los Devil Hunters dicen que cuando Marco Excava Profundo está en "Automático" porque parece que todo su cuerpo se mueve por voluntad propia y el con el tiempo aprende a usarlo de forma voluntaria.**

 **3.- ¿Por qué Star, Tom y Pony Head no usaron sus poderes para defenderse?**

 **Como se menciona en el piloto la dimensión les impide usar sus poderes, esto es porque la dimensión carece de algún contacto con el Reino de la Magia lo que la convierte en un vacío que succiona la energía de los usuarios de magia cuando la emplean agotandolos en cuestión de unos poco minutos. Se requieren un objeto como la varita mágica o las armas de Marco para evitar ese cansancio rápido, como se ve en el piloto luego de la batalla. Cabe mencionar que es casi imposible abrir un portal dimensional con tijeras dimensiones o que un usuario de magia abra uno pues como esta dimensión está totalmente escasa de magia no se puede acceder ni salir fácilmente de ella, apenas si se puede abrir un portal con el poder del Rey de la Oscuridad pero este solo es de entrada y requiere mucho poder, también se abren este tipo de portales de forma natural solo aparecen muy esporádicamente para traer cosas de otras dimensiones.**

 **4.- ¿De dónde vienen las armas de Marco?**

 **Iremos viendo cada una:**

 **Las pistolas son originarias de la tierra siendo dos Desert Eagle en un estado antiguo, llegaron por un portal de entrada y fueron modificadas por la ingeniería y mecánica de los Devil Hunters dándoles un aspecto un poco más futurista como si fueran pistolas lasers. Entre sus características estan:**

 **1.-Dentro de las cámaras, poseen cristales con algunas propiedades mágicas como el cristal de la varita, estos le permiten a Marco canalizar de mejor forma su energía mágica interna atreves de ellas sin gastar mucha energía.**

 **2.-Disparan balas de energía con forma de balas Magnum 357 y no tienen un límite de disparos definido.**

 **3.-Fueron bautizadas como las gemelas "Broken Heart" uno se llama Estela y la otra Centella, por razones obvias se les grabaron sus respectivos nombres a las dos pistolas para no confundirlas, usualmente Estela es usada por la mano derecha y Centella por la izquierda.**

 **La espada por su parte, se llama "La Llama de la Esperanza", fue creada hace más de trescientos años para acabar con el Rey de la Oscuridad mientras su poder sobre el mundo crecía, se uso un cristal mágico color azul colocado en la guarda de cruceta de la empuñadura de oro, el mango fue envuelto en una correa roja que facilita el blandirla, el pomo tenía la forma de rombo hecho de oro; la hoja estaba hecha por un metal muy resistente que se extrajo de un meteorito que llego del cielo, siendo forjada en una herrería que usa el poder de la cascada mágica, esta hoja iba ser de doble filo pero debió a que se bloqueo la cascada solo se pudo terminar la mitad la hoja por lo que la espada esta incompleta y no posee todo su poder, de haber sido completada la espada hubiera rivalizado casi en poder a la varita mágica, pese a ello todavía puede ser usada para el combate. La espada tiene las siguientes características:**

 **1.-Solo puede ser usada por quienes tenga un fuerte sentido de la justicia, la moral y una clara visión entre el bien y el mal, Marco los tiene.**

 **2.-Por lo anterior la espada no se adapta a la personalidad de su portador por ende conserva su misma apariencia.**

 **3.-Se dice que con el dominio requerido la espada puede convertirse en cualquier tipo de arma conocida hasta ser una combinación de dos armas en una pero eso solo es posible si la hoja estuviera completa.**

 **4.-La espada es indestructible y no pierde su filo, siendo capaz de cortar atreves de los metales y diamantes más duros aun teniendo solo la mitad de su hoja.**

 **5.-Le permite a Marco canalizar su magia en ella ya sea para crear una hoja hecha de energía para completar la mitad faltante, absorber la energía de los golpes que reciba la hoja para contraatacar con un poderoso tajo hasta crear ondas de sonido resonantes que afectan a los enemigos, entre otras.**

 **5.- ¿Porque puse la canción de Devil Trigger en el piloto?**

 **En un principio para ambientar en el momento de la acción, al leer la letra fui imaginando cómo se desarrollaba la pelea entre nuestros héroes y los villanos, en si también la canción guarda algo de relación con cómo se siente Marco al tener la presencia de Star y de los demás que fueron a buscarlo y ahora estan atrapados con él en esa dimensión, la ira en su interior que necesita dejarla salir de algún modo pues no va a resistir, el ahora se siente como alguien diferente que nació en ese abismo pero aun tiene algo de su viejo yo, lo cual hace que su frustración se haga más grande, en el momento de la pelea abraza esa oscuridad que hay en el y que no se esconderá ni, es un incendio fuera de control, una bomba que no se desactiva, los que lo enfrenten perderán porque no se contendra, luchando para estar más cerca y lanzándose para salvar a quien ama. En resumen la canción la use para expresar la ira y frustración que Marco tiene guardada por ver a Star con Tom, cuando llego a esa dimensión se enfocó en la guerra y logro olvidarse de ello, pero con la llegada de estos esos sentimientos regresaron aun así no dejará que eso interfiera en lo que debe hacer.**

 **Este ya es el último punto.**

 **6.- ¿Quiénes son los Devil Hunters y los enemigos de esta dimensión?**

 **Los Devil Hunters son cinco héroes que aparecerán en un especial tráiler llamado "Fireborn" que al final tendrán una breve descripción física de ellos como un poco de sus trasfondos de cada uno, sobre los enemigos están el Rey de Oscuridad, su esposa, sus siete generales y los siete capitanes bajo el mando de estos así como sus ejércitos de demonios y monstruos además de un que otro enemigo menor, uno de los capitanes será un rival para Marco que busca enfrentarlo en cada encuentro puede tener algo de honor pero es alguien muy peligroso que destruye la moral de sus oponentes mientras los corta con su endemoniada katana.**

 **Eso sería todo por el momento, los espero para cuando tenga listo el tráiler de los Devil Hunters.**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron el piloto, comentaron y le dieron seguir.**

 **Hasta pronto...**

 **(Postdata: Originalmente subi este especial de datos y curiosidades entre las dos y tres de la madrugada, pero lo retire hace unas horas para quitar algunas cosas que vi innecesarias o que contaban mucho. Igual espero que les haya gustado y esperen el trailer)**


	3. FireBorn

**Hola**

 **Hoy les traigo el tráiler donde les presento a quienes acompañaran a Marco Díaz durante su odisea por esta dimensión que está en guerra para salvar a sus habitantes como también al universo entero. También tendrán una descripción breve del pasado de los Devil Hunters como también la sinopsis y nombre oficial de la historia, por cierto les recomiendo buscar la canción que me inspiro a escribir el tráiler, aunque aquí no incluí la letra de la canción, lo mismo va para el piloto de Devil Trigger.**

 **Sin nada más que decir empecemos.**

* * *

FireBorn

(Fireborn – Destiny 2 Rap, TJMusic)

Entre las sombras con poca luz, se ve como una mano enguantada toma un shuriken azul de gran tamaño con jeroglíficos en medio de las navajas filosas. Una guadaña purpura con dos hojas una al lado de la otra con una hoja pequeña del lado contrario de donde las de gran tamaños, el arma es agarrada por un mano que porta un guantelete con garras. Se ve una lanza plateada con punta de arpón siendo tomada por una mano amarilla cuyas uñas estaban filosas con guantes cafés sin dedos. Se ve unos grandes guanteletes de acero con picos en los nudillos mientas unas manos se meten dentro de ellos habiendo que unas líneas verde resplandecientes aparezcan en estos. Una especie de mecha-tanque era montada por alguien que se mete en su interior, que al ser encendió las luces y detalles anaranjados son visibles.

Marco dejo su vieja y gastada ropa de lado usando sus nuevas ropas consistiendo en una gabardina larga de cuero rojo con mangas largas y capucha, una camiseta gris de bajo y correas encima de esta, pantalones jeans gris a su medida, unas botas de combate negras y unos guantes de combate con nudillos de acero. Esta vez tenía su espada dentro de su funda con la correa sobre su hombro derecho y cruzando su cuerpo, más un cinturón tenía a sus pistolas gemelas.

El joven Díaz camina al lado de unas figuras que estaban portando las armas antes vistas mientras iban a por un bosque de noche hasta llegar a un pueblo que estaba siendo atacado por monstruos y demonios malvados, los habitantes estaban tratando de huir y protegerse pero sin éxito alguno.

Cuando un demonio alado y con armadura iba a atacar con un tridente a una mujer mientras su esposo trataba de protegerla siendo un escudo para ella. Antes de que el demonio atacara, una shuriken le corto la cabeza haciendo que su cuerpo caiga al suelo y su cabeza ruede hasta detenerse ante los pies de quien lanzo el armar que regreso a su arma.

Los demonios y monstruos ven a un hombre de unos veinticuatro años, atlético con cabello cenizo con ojo azules vestido con una gabardina azul con detalles dorados y plateados, con una camiseta blanca con botones dorados y una mascada azul atada en su cuello, pantalones grises con botas de combate del mismo color con rodilleras de plata, unos guantes negros y un sombrero negro de estilo antiguo con una cinta gris encima con una pluma. Con una sonrisa e su rostro empieza a lanzar shurikens que resplandecían y al golpear a las malévolas criaturas explotaban al contacto o los cortaban a la mitad, unos demonios alados lo iban a atacar con tridentes pero este saca una pilota antigua modificada que disparo varias balas de energía azul a sus enemigos acabando con estos muy rápidamente.

Unos monstruos de gran tamaño lo iban a atacar por la espalda pero rápidamente objeto les corta los cuellos y caen sin vida al suelo, el hombre voltea y vea a la mujer con ojos lavanda y un cabello negros atado en una cola de caballo alta dejando un fleto que cubre su ojo izquierdo, vestida con una traje de cuerpo completo color purpura con detalles en negro, llevando encima una gabardina negra sin mangas con dos colas tras la espalda y un cinturón plateado sobre esta en la cintura, tenía dos guanteletes con garras color purpura con negro y botas largas de combate negras con rodilleras y hombros puntiagudas del mismo color. Ella llevaba la guadaña con doble hoja sobre su hombro derecho y al escuchar que unos demonios alados se acercaban de un rápido movimiento tomo el arma con ambas manos y con un veloz tajo cortándolos a la mitad, para hacerla girar en sus manos la guadaña defendiéndose con gran facilidad de unos demonios armados con martillos de guerra para contra atacar con un veloz tajo que los decapita y al ver que uno intentaba escapar toma su guadaña del extremo más alejado de las hojas haciendo que estas pasen por encima de la cabeza del demonio para jalar su arma consiguiendo decapitarlo.

Ambos guerreros se ponen espalda con espalda para defenderse de los enemigos que se les acercaban, actuando como un equipo bien coordinado que era casi imposible de tomar sorpresa o atacar directamente.

Sin embargo un enorme monstruo que les doblaba la altura vestido con una enorme armadura y una gigantesca hacha de doble filo los iba atacar con golpe vertical, pero un demonio amarillo delgado con orejas y nariz como cola puntiagudas con cabellera rojiza erizada y ojos marrones, vestido solo con camiseta sin mangas blanca sucia, unos pantalones así como botas y guantes sin dedos marones teniendo unos lentes de soldador en la cabeza. Con dos lanzas doradas en sus manos, da un gran salto para estar sobre el enorme monstruo para lanzarle las lanzas a los pies clavándolos en el suelo y con una fuerte patada en la cara hizo que el monstruo caiga, quien al soltar su arma esta le cayó encima de la cabeza.

Un sujeto gris muy alto y atlético con picos en los hombros y unos en la cara dándole un aspecto duro con ojos de color amarillo anaranjado, vestido con shorts verdes y vendas en las piernas y brazos cuyas manos portaban los guanteletes picudos con los que mandaba a volar de un golpe a los demonios y monstruos que lo atacaban, evadiendo cualquier golpe para responder lanzando disparos de energía verde de los guanteletes como con feroces patadas de gran fuerza llegando a romper los huesos de sus enemigos, un demonio de gran tamaño trato de golpearlo por la derecha pero él lo evade para golpearlo en el abdomen seguido de un gancho a la mandíbula que lo manda a volara cerca de cinco metros en el aíre para luego saltar poniéndose encima de este y propinándole un patada de tijera que lo manda a estrellarse contra otros demonios.

El sujeto gris se reunió con los otros tres guerreros para enfrentar al ejército del mal que ahora estaban centrados en ellos y se habían olvidado de destruir el pueblo como de atacar a los habitantes, los monstruo y demonios malvados no lograban asestar un solo golpe hacerlos retroceder por lo que tuvieron que llamar a la artillería pesada que consistía en una voluminosa y feroz bestia cuadrúpeda con tres grandes cuernos en su cara que lleva a un demonio encima que usa una metralleta para disparar a loco a los guerreros por lo que estos tuvieron que quitarse del medio para evitar el ataque.

Cuando la bestia y su jinete los iban a atacar nuevamente, aparece el mecha-tanque que era blanco con detalles naranjas en la pintura y las luces, teniendo ruedas de orugas blindadas por debajo de su torso, su torso es de un aspecto robótico y tenía una cabeza con aspecto de casco de caballero teniendo dos grandes brazos con una armadura integrada, se pone en medio del camino de la bestia deteniendo el ataque de esta al tomarla por los cuernos. El jinete de la bestia le empieza a dispara a la cabeza del mecha pero no conseguía hacerle daño alguno, por la espalda del mecha-tanque se abrió una compuerta de la que sale una niña de unos once años que usaba un casco blanco con un visor integrado que le ocultaba los ojos vestida de cuerpo completo con un traje naranja, teniendo botas y guantes marrones con una especie de reloj digital en la muñeca izquierda, cargaba un lanza cohetes que le apunta al jinete quien le iba a disparar pero se quedo sin municiones y recibió de lleno el cohete que lo mando a volar por los aíre y explotar en pedazos. El mecha-tanque levanta a la bestia y empieza a girar gracias a su giroscopio interno, ganando velocidad para lanzar a bestia contra un grupo de soldados del mal.

Los demás guerreros se le acercan a la chica y su mecha-tanque, quienes les dan pulgares arriba y estos les devuelven el gesto.

Repentinamente se ven que unos demonios de gran tamaño iban tras ellos, por lo que la niña se vuelve a meter en el mecha-tanque que convierte su mano izquierda en un escudo de energía naranja y su antebrazo derecho en un taladro espiral de la misma energía preparándose para combatir como el resto de su compañeros.

En un lugar desconocido, una enorme sombra sentada en su trono veía todo esto atreves de un una esfera de cristal junto a otras sombras casi tan descomunales como las de él y otras con tamaños más humanos mientras golpeaba enfurecido el apoya brazo de su trono, una de las sombras de menor tamaño que porta una espada katana veía a Marco atreves de la esfera.

Regresando a la batalla, el castaño tenía sus pistolas en mano mientras dispara a todo enemigo que se le acercaba hasta incluso debiendo rodar y saltar para evadir ataques, cuando un monstruo de gran tamaño lo iba a atacar con un gran hacha de forma horizontal pero el joven salto aterrizando sobre el arma para subir por esta para quedar cara a cara con su oponente para dispara por un espacio desprotegido del cuello para empujar con un salto el cuerpo del monstruo derrotado sobre unos demonios que fueron aplastados. Marco desenvaino su espada para usarla en combate con su media hoja faltante por una de energía mágica al mismo tiempo que sus lunas en las mejillas brillaban, un demonio empuñando una espada lo iba a atacar pero logra desviar el ataque hacia el suelo y degollando al instante, otro demonio con lanza lo iba atacar mientras un monstruo con una masa lo iba a golpear desde el lado opuesto solo tuvo que quitarse del camino para que el demonio empalara a su compañero por el pecho y la masa le aplastaba el cráneo.

El joven latino usando su espada para cortar y partir a la mitad a todos los malvados seres de ese ejército logro reunirse con el resto de los guerreros, para hacerle frente a un demonio oscuro de grande tamaño algo flaco pero protegido por una armadura de caballero que se veía ligera y sus alas que se convierten en un capa de acero, sosteniendo una lanza con hojas de espadas en ambos lados y tiene un escudo integrado en su guantelete derecho. Este era el líder del ejército y viendo que este fue derrotado, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Ese demonio empezó a girar rápidamente su arma sobre su cabeza, la cual empezó a lanzar rayos de energía de esta para atacar a los guerreros que debieron evadir rápidamente pero el mecha-taque se protege con creando dos escudos de energía mientras que sus hombreras se abren para dispara misiles que se elevan por hacia arriba y caen sobre el caballero demoníaco, quien tuvo que parar su ataque para bloquearlos con su escudo.

Al hacer esto el demonio amarillo y que cazador azul atacaron lanzando sus respectivas armas pero el demonio usando su capa como un segundo escudo para protegerse de las lanzas y shurikens, sin embargo la guerrera parca con su guadaña posiciono su armas tras la rodilla derecha del demonio para hacer que este se arrodillara causándole algo de daño y recibiera de lleno un gancho elevado del guerrero gris justo en el mentón que lo mando a volar solo tres metros en el aíre, el demonio desplegó sus capa como si fueran alas para descender lentamente sin embargo los disparos de las armas de Marco y el cazador azul le hacían agujeros en la capa aumentando la velocidad de su descenso por lo que al momento de poner los pies en la tierra dio un veloz salto para volar en los aíres y caer clavando su arma en el suelo que provoca una onda de choque expansiva que manda a volar a todos los guerreros varios metros lejos de él.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que los dejaron desorientados por unos momentos la niña y su mecha defendieron a sus compañeros a levantar un escudo para protegerlos de los ataque de energía de su enemigo como rayos que los iban a golpear y contraatacar convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en un metralleta rápida. Aunque casi todos se recuperaron vieron que Marco quedo inconsciente por recibir de lleno el ataque.

Dentro de su mente podía repasar toda su vida, desde que empezó a entrenar karate, cuando conoció a Star, su relación con Jackie, el día que regreso a Mewni, la primera vez que uso la varita real, el beso en la cabina, los planes para detener a Meteora, la búsqueda de la Reina Moon, cuando el solo protegió a los monstruos a un recién despertado Rey de la Oscuridad, cuando apoyó a su mejor amiga en la batalla por proteger todo Mewni del terrible Rey de la Oscuridad, cuando llegó a esta dimensión en guerra, su inclusión en los Devil Hunters así como las armas que actualmente usa.

Marco abre los ojos de golpe para tomar su espada y ponerse la capucha, sus ojos así como las marcas en sus mejillas empezaron a brillar mientras hacia su camino hacia el alto demonio en armadura que al verlo trato de empalarlo con su arma pero el joven latino lo bloqueo con su espada y destruyendo la hoja en el proceso.

Ante esto el demonio empezó a lanzar rayos pero estos eran desviados y regresados por el castaño con su espada sin poder defenderse resultando en daños a su armadura. Furioso el demonio ataco con la otra hoja restante de su lanza mientras tomaba altura gracias a que convirtió su capa en alas y se veía que tenía el dominio de la batalla por un minuto pero no conseguía darle un golpe al chico, en su intento por empalarlo Marco saltó sobre la lanza para correr por esta propinado una patada frontal alta a la cara de su oponente y dando un giro mortal hacia atrás, guardando su espada y desenfunda sus pistolas para dispararle a al cuerpo de su oponente causándole mucho daño.

Cuando aterrizo en el suelo los demás guerreros entraron en acción. La mujer con su guadaña lanzo ondas de energía cortante con el batir de su arma destruyendo parte de la armadura de su enemigo, lo que permitió a los demás atacar a distancia y causar más daño.

El demonio harto, tomo altura haciendo girar nuevamente su arma para lanzar otra onda de choque mientras descendía el cazador lanzo una shuriken que le dio justo en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido, estoy dio oportunidad a darle señales al demonio amarillo, al tipo gris y al joven Díaz para terminar con su enemigo.

Ellos ponen el plan en marcha, el guerrero gris rápidamente lanza un golpe a cuerpo de alto demonio que se encorva para darle un gancho en el mentón que lo manda a volar casi ocho metros en el aíre pasando a lanzar a sus compañeros al aíre, una vez llegado a los cinco metros el demonio amarillo impulso a Marco con la fuerza de sus piernas para que estuviera por encima del demonio malvado. El joven cuyas marcas y ojos seguían brillando desenvaino su espada para hacer que la hoja de esta esté totalmente envuelta en energía mágica, con un fuerte tajo vertical logra partir al demonio a la mitad quien en su agonía empezó a brillar antes de desaparecer en un explosión de luz.

El joven logra aterrizar en tierra sin mucha dificultad mientras el brillo en sus ojos así como sus marcas desaparecían solo para respirar con cansancio, los guerreros fueron a reunirse con él y felicitarlo por el éxito de la misión hasta los gritos de alegría de las personas mientras el sol de un nuevo día llegaba se estaba empezando a levantar. Todos miran con sonrisas de satisfacción en especial del castaño sabiendo que este solo es el comienzo de su aventura.

(Termina la canción)

* * *

 **Con el tráiler ya finalizado pasaremos a la descripción del trasfondo de los Devil Hunters.**

 **-Devil Hunters-  
Son un equipo de guerreros rebeldes muy curioso que luchan contra la injusticia y la corrupción que hay en su mundo que fueron impuestas por el régimen del Rey de la Oscuridad, buscando proteger a todos los seres del mundo y traer la paz que una vez existió hace siglos. Sus miembros son los siguientes:**

 **-Ace Lombardi-  
Conocido como el cazador, Ace es quien lidera y formo al equipo de los Devil Hunters. Su familia sirvió como guerreros de la Orden del Pueblo desde principios de la guerra, fue entrenado por sus padres bajo un código de honor y justicia. A momento de unirse al primer escuadrón de la Orden, no tuvo problemas en luchar contra el ejército de la oscuridad sin embargo en una misión para acabar con un operativo en un pueblo de monstruos, sin embargo ve que no había tal cosa y esa misión era en realidad un ataque sin sentido, pues al ver como sus compañeros mataban a monstruos que estaban aterrados o eran incapaces de defenderse decidió abandonar la Orden. Ace es alguien que fuertes sentidos de la moral y la justicia, confiado de sus habilidades y de su modo de hacer las cosas. En combate es de una actitud seria y algo arrogante, no dudara en matar si es para defenderse o defender a otros, fuera de esta es alguien más relajado y sabio pese a ser un joven adulto, optimista sin dejar de ser realista sobre la situación actual del mundo pero tiene la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien.**

 **-Frida Alebri-  
Como miembro originario de los Devil Hunters, Frida no siempre fue conocida como la parca por sus enemigos. Originaria de una tribu nómada que desde hace un siglo que evitan la guerra, Frida solio tener una vida pacífica con su familia y amigos pero todo eso cambio cuando toda la tribu quedo en medio de una batalla entre los soldados de la Orden y el ejercito oscuro, siendo capturada por demonios fue incapaz de salvar a su familia y amigos que murieron en el fuego cruzado, quedando totalmente devastada. Tras estar a merced de los demonios por días, toda la impotencia y frustración se apodero de ella al tomar la guadaña que usa para matar a sus captores, de esta forma empezó a masacrar a monstruos, demonios y a los de su especie por igual hasta que su camino se cruzo con el de Ace, quien logra detenerla y hacerle ver que su odio ciego por poco la llevo a matar a inocentes, por lo que se une al cazador en su búsqueda de terminar con la guerra. En combate es fría y de mano firme al empuñar su arma, fuera de este es alguien de carácter más comprensivo y maternal, también busca poder darles a su familia y amigos la justicia que se merecen.**

 **-Dominic Sullivan-  
Es reconocido como el músculo de los Devil Hunters, Dominic es un monstruo humanoide con gran habilidad en combate mano a mano. Perteneciente a un raza de monstruos guerreros que disfrutan del combate, pensando que la fuerza está en las victorias y la derrota es una vergüenza para los débiles, se unieron al ejército oscuro con la promesa de enfrentar a adversarios dignos sin embargo sus compañeros murieron en combate cuando los soldados de la Orden usaron armas de fuego para acabar con todos, él fue el único sobreviviente pero uno de los capitanes del ejercito le recrimino por la humillante derrota de sus compañeros y lo tacha de cobarde, no sin antes darle una paliza y lanzarlo por un barranco. Ante todo esto, Dominic perdió su espíritu de pelea y solo esperara a su muerto, es encontrado por Ace y Frida quienes le ayudan con sus heridas, el no entiende la razón por la que lo ayudaron y vía su causa como perdida, el cazador le responde que es muy fácil ganar peleas como rendirse pero lo difícil es volver a levantarse y volver pelear cosas que su raza nunca aprendió, estas palabras lo dejaron dubitativo sobre el modo de ver de su gente por lo que decidió unirse a los dos guerreros para entender de lo que hablaban y al hacerlo recupero su voluntad de pelear. Dominic es algo cabeza dura pero alguien con buen corazón que ahora tiene el objetivo de derrotar al ejercito oscuro, es muy confiado de sus habilidades y su sangre hierve por el combate manteniendo siempre su actitud positiva y confianza todo el tiempo pero ahora es alguien más controlado.**

 **-Sid-**  
 **El buscador de los Devil Hunters, Sid es un demonio que puede darle otro uso a las cosas. Es un demonio creado para servir como un miembro servir cuya mente estaba ligada telepáticamente a una inteligencia colectiva junto con la de sus hermanos y hermanas de su misma especie que les permite actuar como uno solo, que eran usados para sabotear el armamento de los ejércitos de la Orden. Durante una de sus misiones de sabotaje hubo una explosión que mato a todos sus hermanos, aunque sobrevivió su mente de desligo completamente de la conexión telepática de la inteligencia por lo que ahora posee libre albedrío, durante ese tiempo vago recolectando cualquier objeto que le pueda ser útil un día trato de robar la guadaña de Frida y fue atrapado en el acto, al ver que la especie de demonio que era se le interrogo y él respondió con el poco conocimiento que tiene, Ace le explica la situación del mundo así como la de su especie. Ante tal revelación Sid siente que debe hacer algo por sus hermanos y hermanas, por lo que se une al equipo para poder salvarlos. Siendo alguien que le gusta coleccionar cosas, Sid no se anda con rodeos para conseguirlo hasta incluso robar por lo que casi siempre hay que tenerlo vigilado, es burlón, travieso y muy curioso, si algo está roto el puede repararlo y si no lo está entonces hará que tenga otro uso.**

 **-Maru Tetzuka-  
La mecánica de los Devil Hunters, pese a su muy joven edad Maru es de las personas más inteligentes del mundo. Ella es la única hija del profesor Tetzuka, quien es el jefe de ingeniería y armamento de la Orden, desde muy pequeña demostró tener un talento para diseñar y construir tanto armamento como maquinaria de avanzada de ese modo podía pasar tiempo con su padre quien siempre estaba ocupado. Una noche ella es secuestra por un demonio quien la usa para hacer un trata con el profesor que si él se rendía y trabajaba para el ejercito oscuro no le harían daño a Maru, el acepto el trato con tal de proteger a su hija pero por este acto se le acuso de traidor por lo que ahora es buscado vivo o muerto. Ante todo esto Maru se llevo consigo el primer y único modelo fabricado de los poderosos mecha-taques, que llamo con el nombre de Bastión. Sin embargo su escape aleto a la seguridad de la Orden que se dispusieron a detener y pese a lograr escapar Bastión sufrió mucho daño, mientras los reparaba se encontró con Sid, que trataba de robarle algunas partes pero este es detenido por sus compañeros y ella reconoce a Ace como el desertor del primer escuadrón, tras calmar los ánimos y contar su historia se lo ofrece unir fuerzas con el equipo para poder rescatar a su padre trato que ella acepta. Maru es un niña de cabello negro lizo corto con ojos rasgados de color café, pese a ser muy inteligente tiene sus momentos en los que actúa de un modo infantil y caprichosa cuando no se la toma enserio, ella es capaz de inventar cualquier arma o maquina que el equipo necesita hasta es la responsable de mejorar las armas de cada miembro y cuida mucho de Bastión, que casi siempre llama la segunda mejor creación de su padre después de ella.**

 **Estos son los Devil Hunters, aunque también debería agregar a Marco pero ya lo conocen y es conocido como el guerrero o el caballero debido a que porta la espada mágica que lleva el nombre de la Llama de la Esperanzo. Ahora pasamos a presentar el nombre oficial de la historia como su sinopsis.**

 **-El Guerrero Dimensional-**

" _ **En su mundo solo es un rostro más en la multitud de los suyos, en otros no era respetado por sus habitantes y era alguien indigno de estar allí, pero en este mundo es el enviado del cielo que lleva la Llama de la Esperanza para acabar con la guerra y el mal que azota a nuestro mundo".**_ **Fueron las palabras que el viento susurra en los oídos de un muchacho que se alza con la espada mágica en sus manos.**

 **Antes de irme les recomiendo leer "Demonios y capuchas" de Ulquiorra Dragneel, la historia es un crossover de Star vs las Fuerza del Mal con Devil May Cry, la historia es muy buena y tiene sus cosas interesantes siendo uno de esos que en esa historia Marco es hijo de Dante y de Eva Díaz, la hermana de Rafael. Si son fans de ambas sagas vayan a leerlo que ya saco su segundo capítulo y le dicen que los envié.**

 **Muchas gracias por su atención, a Xseyver por su comentario en el capítulo de las curiosidades y datos. Nos vemos cuando la historia empiece.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	4. Intro y Outro

**Hola a todos**

 **Como muchos ya debe de imaginarse que hace semanas se estreno "El Caballero Dimensional" y aquí algunas cosas que deben se vendrán para la segunda parte del pequeño arco llamado "Enviado desde el Cielo"**

 **En primer lugar quería contarles un poco lo que fue mi idea de poner la letra de la canción Devil Trigger de Devil May Cry V y fue para darle un seguimiento a la secuencia de acción del piloto homónimo transmitiendo una emoción, porque si ya te leíste el capítulo y lo vuelves a leer pero escuchando y leyendo la letra de la canción verás en tu cabeza la como se desarrollando la acción. Hice esto y funciono, también le funciono a un amigo. Por ello incluiré las letras de canciones en ciertas partes de los capítulos, aunque no todos los capítulos van a tener canciones para acompañar a la acción y estas estarán en negrita pero ya sin la línea del guion ortográfico ni guion bajo.**

 **Otra cosa es que Devil Hunters pensé en hacerle unos rediseños en sus apariencias, en especial a Sith quien sufrió un gran lavado de cara que ya no se ve como un demonio, ahora es un Jackapole pero eso no afecta a su historia de trasfondo, sigue siendo un demonio aunque ahora es una liebre con astas y trae una gran aljaba llena de lanzas. Dominic Sullivan ahora se llamará Sansón, porque me pareció que le quedaba mejor. Por cierto, si ya fueron a leer "El Caballero Dimensional" y vieron la imagen de porta, debo decirles que yo lo dibuje aunque solo es temporal hasta que tenga listo el oficial. (Sí también soy dibujante y puedes encontrar ese dibujo en DeviantArt en una de mis dos páginas llamada Marcao20) Los Devil Hunters están inspirados en personajes de un juego MOBA. ¿Saben cuál?**

 **La historia se centra en Marco pero tendremos breves momentos en lo que vamos a ver a Star y a los demás tratando de hallar el modo de rescatarlo. Algo que quiero contar es que parte de este fic tiene algo de inspiración del fic "Marcocrushed" de Jack Coffison, por lo que habrá momento donde el personaje tendrá sus dudas que debe superar antes o mientras enfrentan a algún enemigo, algo clásico en este tipo de historia pero también los Devil Hunter tendrán sus desarrollos. Otra cosa es que en este tipo de fics donde se le da un gran desarrollo a Marco, dejan muy de lado a Star y la ponen como se nos mostró en la 3ra temporada, como una chica que ya no huye de su problemas pero que busca resolverlos de la forma más rápida provocando más de los que realmente resuelve y es ajena a lo que el resto opine. Por ejemplo, en un fic llamado "Marco and The Fable Seekers" de LeviLemon, donde si bien a Marco se le da un gran desarrollo a Star solo se luce como un personaje que le desprecia y lo manda a la lavandería del castillo para ignorarlo mientras va a festejar con Pony Head o sale con Tom; en el mis fic de "Marcocrushed" pasa algo parecido mientras Marco se hunde en la tristeza Star se hace de la vista gorda creyendo que todo está bien y que él solo necesita ajustarse a su nueva vida pero en el fondo sabe que eso no es verdad, sabe que lo dejo solo, siente lo pierde y no sabe qué hacer. Podría continuar con otros pero el punto aquí es que para el futuro de esta historia Star se va a reunir con Marco nueva menta y de deberá ser un apoyo para este tal como él la apoyó en Mewni, pero claro que en principio no será así hasta que vea lo mucho que este a crecido sin ella durante su separación.**

 **Si ya leyeron el primer capítulo de la historia habrán notado que no hay palabras de mi parte a principio como a final, esto fue más para ir directamente a la historia pero a partir del cuarto capítulo daré unas palabras al final.**

 **Por ahora les dejare lo que vendría a ser un intro con la canción Rise de MADKID con su letra y eso. ¿Si se preguntan si es la misma canción que suena en la intro de Tate no Yuusha? Sí. Sí, lo es. La escogí porque me gusto el ritmo, la letra luego de leer traducciones y porque quiero. Ojo que no la voy a poner completa.**

 **Pues vamos a verla**

* * *

 **(RISE – MADKID)**

Se ve a Marco Diaz en su ropa normal mientras una luz roja lo ilumina desde abajo hasta que empuña La Llama de la Esperanza y aparecen sus marcas de medias lunas brillando en amarillo.

 **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh** **  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh**

Al agitar la espada se crea la parte faltante de la hoja es remplaza por una de energía, la ropa de Marco cambia a la de un Devil Hunter mientras su entorno se ilumina y cambia a la vista de un reino desde una pequeña montaña.

 **Hikari mitsuketa kuuhaku no jikan** **  
** **Mayoikonda chuuzuri no sekai** **  
** **Shinjirareru kotae sagashimotomete** **  
** **Tada samayotteru**

El joven Díaz estaba caminando por unos paisajes de boscosos, desérticos, oceánicos mientras empieza a recordar a su familia y amigos mientras su mirada de melancolía se convierte en una de decisión antes de empezar a correr al ver una batalla.

 **Yeah** **  
** **Yubi no sukima nigeru light** **  
** **Yosomi shiteru hima mo nai** **  
** **Uketa kizuna ato sae kate ni** **  
** **Seijaku kirisaiteku** **  
** **Dare mo kare mo Dead or alive** **  
** **Mamoru dake ja Can't survive** **  
** **I don't wanna lie to myself**

Ace sostiene su pistola con una mano mientras se acomoda el sombrero y Frida esta de espalda contra este haciendo girar su guadaña antes de ponerla sobre su hombros. Sansón lanza unos golpes al aíre mientras Sith revisa su aljaba con lanza antes de ponérsela mientras toma una. Bastión convierte su brazo derecho en un taladro y su mano izquierda en un escudo mientras Miku con se bazuca sube a su espalda. Se ve a Star en el salón del trono de Mewni y estira su mano queriendo alcanzar a Marco quien cae en un portal.

 **Keep on the fight, get right** **  
** **I'll never lose and cry** **  
** **Keep run up day and night** **  
** **Time to rewrite** **  
** **No matter what anyone say** **  
** **I find my way** **  
** **Yeah, never go away** **  
** **(Never go away)**

Marco cae al suelo y se levanta viendo las imágenes del Rey de la Oscuridad, como de sus generales, capitanes y ejércitos oscuros, a la vez que barrotes lo rodean. Detrás de él aparecen las imágenes de sus seres queridos entonces se mirada se llena de determinación mientras empuña La Llama de la Esperanza y la agita con un poderoso tajo destruye los barrotes.

 **Now, nobody can't stop me no way** **  
** **Wasurete shimau koto no nai you ni** **  
** **Nakushita mono subete torimodosu tame** **  
** **Rise suddenly in this world** **  
** **(I don't look back yeah)**

Ace lanza velozmente shuriken a los demonios y le dispara a un monstruo en la cara, Frida hace girar su guadaña para partir a la mitad a unos monstruos de gran tamaño, Sansón manda a volar a unas bestias de un gancho mientras Sith los empala con sus lanzas, desde atrás Bastión atraviesa una fila de demonios con su taladro y Mizu sale de su espalda para disparar su bazuca.

 **Kurikaesu tabi no hate** **  
** **Nouri ni nokotta shippai nante** **  
** **Zenbu torikaese ima Turn over** **  
** **Rise suddenly in this world** **  
** **(I don't look back yeah)**

Marco desenfunda sus pistolas Estela y Centella, soltando una lluvia de balas a los soldados de la oscuridad mientras evade los ataques y se abre paso hasta reunirse reunirse con los Devil Hunter, quien estaban formando un circula para pelear contra el ejército. Esto al verlo le sonríen mientras se les une en la formación.

 **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh** **  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh**

El joven Díaz guarda sus pistolas y desenvaina La Llama de la Esperanza, mientras hace aparecer una hoja de energía a su mitad faltante sus marcas en las mejillas aparecen. Todo el grupo toma posiciones y se lanzan al ataque.

 **(Termina la intro)**

* * *

 **Ahora vamos con el outro que es Haruka de Dragon Ball Super, versión en Latinoamérica, claro está. (Aunque la intro no me agrada la letra, de todos los outro este el que más me gusta. ¿OK?)**

* * *

 **(Haruka – Dragon Ball Super)**

 **Cuando la señal de nuestro adiós haga eco más allá  
Un día estaré, muy lejos de aquí  
Pensando siempre en ti, yo seguiré**

En medio de un noche muy nublada, Marco está respirando cansado en medio de un campo rodeado de escombros tras una batalla, el joven estaba arrodillado y apoyándose en su espada para no caer ante el agotamiento.

 **Vi tu rostro lejos en la oscuridad,  
tan solo se asomaba tu perfil  
Estabas tan feliz, o ibas a llorar?  
Tu cabello cubrió, no me dejaba ver**

En frente de él aparecen las imágenes de sus padres mientras su madre trae a su hermano recién nacido en brazos, luego a sus amigos tanto de la Tierra como de Mewni, entonces aparece la imagen de Star cuyo cabello no le dejaba ver su rostro.

 **Cuando la señal de nuestro adiós haga eco más allá  
Hay mucho más que ver, muy lejos de aquí  
Una luz brillará y juntos tú y yo  
Volveremos a estar**

El sol aparece al horizonte haciendo desaparecer la imagen mientras el joven Díaz nuevamente se levanta. Ve a Ace y Frida observando el amanecer, así como Sansón y Sith, también Muki subida en el hombro izquierdo de Bastión. Marco con la mirada algo baja la levanta con una sonrisa llena de ánimo mientras mira el amanecer con los Devil Hunters.

 **(Termina el outro)**

* * *

 **Espero que esto les haya gustada y les aviso que intentare tener lista el segundo capítulo de El Caballero Dimensional para este fin de semana así como el siguiente capítulo de mi otra historia para la próxima semana.**

 **Eso esto por ahora. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
